doctorwhofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Amy Pond
Amelia Jessica "Amy" Pond – po jej małżeństwie z Rorym Williamsem nazywana Amelią Williams. Była pierwszą towarzyszką Jedenastego Doktora. Była dziewczyną, a potem żoną Rory'ego oraz matką Melody Pond, którą później okazała się być River Song. Amy umarła w wieku osiemdziesięciu siedmiu lat, około roku 2012, po tym jak płaczące anioły cofnęły ją i jej męża w czasie. Została pochowana obok Rory'ego na cmentarzu w Nowym Jorku. Biografia Narodziny i wczesne życie thumb|250px|Amy modląca się do Świętego Mikołaja Amy urodziła się w Szkocji w 1989 roku. Jej rodzice Augustus i Tabetha Pond zniknęli w pęknięciu w czasie, a opieką nad małą Amelią zajęła się jej ciotka Sharon. Przeprowadziła się z nią do małego miasteczka Leadworth. Mimo jej długiego pobytu w Anglii nigdy nie utraciła swojego szkockiego akcentu.([[Wielki Wybuch|TV:Wielki Wybuch]]) W młodości często podróżowała ze swoim ojcem w góry.([[Power of the Mykuootni|KOMIKS:Power of the Mykuootni]]) Spotkanie z Doktorem Amelia pierwszy raz spotkała Doktora i swoją dorosłą wersję na jarmarku w 1994 roku. Jedyne co zapamiętała z tego spotkania to rudowłosa kobieta w dziwnej sukience, która kupiła jej lody, ponieważ te, które miała jej spadły. Doktora nie pamiętała w ogóle.([[Good Night|TV:Good Night]]) thumb|250px|Amy czekająca w ogrodzie na Doktora. Drugi raz Amy spotkała Doktora w okolicach Wielkanocy w 1996 roku. Jego TARDIS rozbił się w jej ogródku, po regeneracji Doktora w jego jedenaste wcielenie. Modliła się do Świętego Mikołaja o to by przysłał jej policjanta, który mógłby przyjrzeć się pęknięciu w ścianie w jej sypialni. Zauważyła napis na TARDIS, który głosił, że jest to budka policyjna, zapytała się Doktora czy jest policjantem, o którego prosiła. Doktor wyglądał trochę niechlujnie, ponieważ nadal miał na sobie ubranie, w którym Dziesiąty Doktor się regenerował, a po eksplozji w TARDIS jego strój się zabrudził. Doktor zbadał jej pęknięcie w ścianie, które naprawdę okazało się być pęknięciem w czasie i portalem do innego czasu i miejsca. Wiezień Zero uciekł z niego do domu Amelii. Niestety Doktor mógł pomóc w tej sprawie dopiero wtedy gdy TARDIS, się naprawi.([[Jedenasta godzina|TV:Jedenasta godzina]]). Doktor zaproponował jej zostanie jego towarzyszką, jednak najpierw TARDIS musiała się w pełni naprawić. Wybrał się nią na wycieczkę w przyszłość, która według niego miała zająć najwyżej pięć minut. Amy spakowała się i czekała na niego w swoim ogrodzie. ([[Jedenasta godzina|TV:Jedenasta godzina]]) W jednej lub więcej linii czasowej Amelia zasnęła na swojej walizce czekając na swojego magicznego Doktora. Doktor powrócił z jego dalszej przyszłości, podniósł ją i zaniósł do łóżka. Gdy spała w swoim łóżku opowiedział jej o "magicznej budce", którą ukradł, a zawsze mówił, że ją tylko pożyczył. Powiedział jej, że będzie śniła o przygodach, których nigdy nie przeżyją razem i aby kochała Rory'ego.([[Wielki wybuch|TV:Wielki wybuch]]) Lata później ostatnią prośbą Amy skierowaną do Doktora było to by powrócił do niej z czasów dzieciństwa i powiedział jej, że jeśli cierpliwa czekają na nią przygody z jej Doktorem, których nigdy by się nie spodziewała.([[Anioły na Manhattanie|TV:Anioły na Manhattanie]]) Przez następne dwanaście lat Amy nie widziała się z Doktorem i nie była świadoma, że więzień Zero, który uciekł przez cały czas przebywał w jej domu.([[Jedenasta godzina|TV:Jedenasta godzina]]) Dorastanie Czekanie na Doktora, zamieniło się w obsesję. Amy tworzyła lalki rysowała rysunki i komiksy i wymyślała zabawy, w których przebierała swoich przyjaciół za Doktora i przeżywała z nim przygody. Ciotka Amelii wysyłała ją do psychiatrów, którzy mówili Amy, że Doktor nie jest prawdziwy. Dziewczynka nie zgadzała się z nimi i ich gryzła.([[Jedenasta godzina|TV:Jedenasta godzina]]) W szkole jej najlepszymi przyjaciółmi byli Rory Williams i Melody "Mels", która tak naprawdę była córką Amy i Rory'ego z pięćdziesiątego drugiego wieku. Oprócz obsesji na punkcie Doktora, Amy interesowała się również rzymską okupacją Wielkiej Brytanii, na której temat miała kilka książek, w tym jej ulubioną pt. "Pudełko Pandory". Pomimo jej dużej wiedzy na ten temat, nie otrzymała dobrej oceny z referatu, ponieważ swoją pracę zatytułowała "Inwazja gorących Włochów" ([[Jedenasta godzina|TV:Jedenasta godzina]], [[Zabijmy Hitlera|TV:Zabijmy Hitlera]], [[Otwarcie Pandoriki|TV:Otwarcie Pandoriki]]) Amy była dominującą osobą w trio, które tworzyła z Mels i Rorym. Jednak przez całą podstawówkę i gimnazjum nieświadomie opiekowała się Melody, odbierała ją z kozy i karciła za problemy wychowawcze, które sprawiała. Tymczasem Rory zgadzał się z Amy tak długo jak tylko to pozwalało mu być blisko niej. thumb|250px|Amy i Rory jako nastolatkowie Z powodu nieśmiałości Rory bał się powiedzieć Amy o tym, że mu się podoba. Nie okazywał zainteresowania także innym dziewczynom więc ona błędnie stwierdziła, że Rory jest gejem. Później Mels sprawiła, że Amy zrozumiała co Rory do niej czuje i odwzajemniła jego uczucia. Tym sposobem Melody spowodowała swoje własne przyszłe istnienie.([[Zabijmy Hitlera|TV:Zabijmy Hitlera]]) Drugie spotkanie z Doktorem Doktor powrócił ze swojej wycieczki, która według niego trwała tylko pięć minut do 2008 roku, gdy Amelia nazywała siebie samą "Amy" by oddalić siebie od jej bajkowego imienia. Została dziewczyną Rory'ego i pracowała jako kissogram. Gdy Doktor powrócił dwanaście lat później Amy była ubrana w uniform policjantki, więc Doktor uwierzył jej, że jest prawdziwą policjantką. Pomogła mu pokonać więźnia Zero i ostrzec Atraxi, aby nigdy nie powracali na Ziemię. Po tym zdarzeniu Doktor wybrał się na "krótką" wycieczkę na księżyc, która zajęła mu dwa lata by rozruszać silniki TARDIS i powrócił do Amy by uczynić ją swoją towarzyszką.([[Jedenasta godzina|TV:Jedenasta godzina]]) W pewnym momencie przed powtórnym powrotem Doktora, Amy i Rory urządzili sobie przyjęcie kostiumowe. Amy przebrała się za policjantkę, a Rory za Rzymianina. Zrobili sobie zdjęcie, które Amy umieściła w książce o inwazji Rzymian w Wielkiej Brytanii.([[Otawrcie Pandoriki|TV:Otwarcie Pandoriki]]) Amy była zaręczona z Rorym i miała wziąć z nim ślub 26 czerwca 2010 roku. W nocy 25 czerwca Doktor powrócił do niej by dotrzymać złożonej czternaście lat wcześniej obietnicy. Dołączyła do niego gdy zapewnił ją, że może wrócić rano następnego dnia, jednak nie wspomniała mu o ślubie.([[Jedenasta godzina|TV:Jedenasta godzina]]) Podróże z Doktorem thumb|250px|Amy oglądająca wszechświat Gdy Amelia pierwszy raz znalazła się w TARDIS zaczęła zadawać Doktorowi bardzo wiele pytań dotyczących samego Doktora i jego niebieskiej budki. Doktor zmęczony jej pytaniami umieścił ją w balonie atmosferycznym i wystawił przez drzwi TARDIS by podziwiała wszechświat.([[Meanwhile in the TARDIS 1|TV:Meanwhile in the TARDIS 1]]) Na pierwszą wycieczkę Doktor zabrał Amy na Starship UK w trzydziestym trzecim wieku. Statek był napędzany przez wielkiego wieloryba, którego torturowano by nie przestawał. Amy zaprzestała jego tortur, ponieważ odkryła, że wieloryb robi to z własnej woli i torturowanie go nie jest potrzebne. Spotkała przyszłą królową Wielkiej Brytanii królową Liz 10. Amy zobaczyła, że ma 1306 lat, a jej status cywilny jest nieznany.([[Bestia na dole|TV:Bestia na dole]]) thumb|250px|Amy i Doktor podczas II wojny światowej Doktor dostał ważny telefon i zabrał Amelię w następną podróż. Znaleźli się w czasach II wojny światowej i spotkali Winstona Churchilla, który korzystał z pomocy Daleków, by odnieść zwycięstwo w wojnie. Wierzył, że są one wynalazkiem doktora Edwina Bracewella. Doktor próbował powiedzieć mu o ich prawdziwym pochodzeniu, a Amelia nie pamiętała ich, chociaż powinna z wydarzeń na świecie, podczas, których żyła. To zdezorientowało Doktora i pozostawiło go w szoku. Dalekowie sprawili, że Doktor pomógł im odrodzić swoją rasę, a po tym zdarzeniu uciekli. Amy pomogła rozbroić maszynę, która była została zamontowana w Edwinie, przekonując go, że jest prawdziwym człowiekiem.([[Zwycięstwo Daleków|TV:Zwycięstwo Daleków]]) Następnie Amy znalazła się na planecie śmieci o nazwie Gyre, która znajdowała się daleko od jej względnej przyszłości i miała zostać zniszczona przez nanobomby. Zaprzyjaźniła się z Sittuun Charlie i uratowała Doktora przed zdecentralizowanymi ludźmi, którzy przebywali tam od wielu wieków.([[Night of the Humans|PROZA:Night of the Humans]]) Doktor zabrał ją do czerwca 2010 roku do Nowego Jorku na najlepsze hamburgery w historii. Kupił ulicę w jej imieniu, aby dostać hamburgery za darmo. Amy chciała iść na zakupy używając parapsychicznej wizytówki Doktora. Jednak ten plan się nie powiódł ponieważ Amy musiała uratować Doktora i cały Manhattan przed porwaniem przez małych obcych znanych jako Vykoids. Amy została przez nich zapamiętana jako powód niepowodzenia ich misji.([[The Forgotten Army|PROZA:The Forgotten Army]]) Amy i Doktor odwiedzili Szkieletony, Doktor wyzwolił je spod rządów króla Toada. Amelia nie mogła zrozumieć dlaczego byli wściekli gdy zostali wyzwoleni.([[Nothing O'Clock|PROZA:Nothing O'Clock]]) thumb|250px|Amy otoczona przez płaczące anioły Następnie wybrali się do muzeum w sto siedemdziesiątym pierwszym wieku, gdzie znaleźli pudełko z wiadomością "Cześć skarbie" zapisaną w jezyku galifrejańskim. Podróżowali w czasie do pewnego miejsca w pięćdziesiątym pierwszym wieku, Doktor otworzył drzwi TARDIS przez, które wpadła do środka River Song. Doktor zapoznał ze sobą dwie kobiety, jednak ani on ani Amy nie wiedzieli, że River jest córką Amy i jej długoletnią przyjaciółką Mels. Trójka pojechała do pozostałości po Bizancjum na Alfava Metraxis, aby pomóc biskupowi Octavianowi pokonać armię płaczących aniołów, które zostały obudzone przez silniki wraku statku. Gdy obraz anioła znalazł się w oczach Amy, Doktor powiedział jej, aby pamiętała co jej powiedział gdy miała siedem lat. Doktor, który jej to mówił by z przyszłości, kilku tygodni lub miesięcy naprzód.Amy prawie umarła przez anioła Boba.([[Czas Aniołów|TV:Czas Aniołów]],[[Kamienne ciała:TV:Kamienne ciała]]) thumb|250px|Amy całuje Doktora Po traumie jaką przeżyła Amelia, powiedziała Doktorowi, że chce wrócić do domu. Powrócili do nocy z 25 na 26 czerwca 2010 roku, parę minut przed północą. Tam Amelia chciała uwieść Doktora, pocałowała go, ale on odrzucił jej pocałunek. Wprowadził ją z powrotem do TARDIS. Amy protestowała, ale on wyjaśnił jej, że jego potrzeba podróżowania z towarzyszem wynika z faktu, że on utracił zdolność do podziwiania wszechświata i zabiera ludzi na wycieczki z nim, aby dostrzegać piękno przez nich. Amy zastanawiała się jak wiele kobiet podróżowało z Doktorem przed nią więc podstępem uruchomiła pokaz wizualny jego poprzednich towarzyszek. To sprawiło, że Doktor postanowił zabrać Rory'ego z jego wieczoru kawalerskiego.([[Kamienne ciała|TV:Kamienne ciała]],[[Meanwhile in the TARDIS 2|TV:Meanwhile in the TARDIS 2]]) Doktor i Amelia cofnęli się kilka godzin do tyłu, aby zabrać narzeczonego dziewczyny z wieczoru kawalerskiego. Jako prezent ślubny Doktor zabrał ich na romantyczną wycieczkę do Wenecji w roku 1580. Chciał w ten sposób przywrócić wcześniejsze relacje z Amy i miał nadzieję, że poprawi tym samym relację pomiędzy narzeczonymi. Okazało się, że w Wenecji grasują "wampiry", które okazały się być rasą Saturnyns, próbujące powiększyć populację swojego gatunku poprzez zamienianie ludzkich kobiet w pary dla synów Rosanny Calvierri. Po tym jak Amy zdołała uciec od transformacji, uratowała Rory'ego przed najstarszym synem Francesco.([[Wampiry w Wenecji|TV:Wampiry w Wenecji]]) thumb|250px|Amy przy prochach Rory'ego w jednym ze światów wykreowanych przez Władcę Snów Załoga TARDIS została uwięziona pomiędzy dwoma światami wykreowanymi przez Władcę Snów.Drażnił Amy kwestią jej pogmatwanej relacji z Doktorem i Rorym i naciskał na nią by wybrała jednego z nich. Gdy Rory umarł we śnie, uświadomiła sobie, że życie bez niego nie ma sensu. Gdy obudziła się z nim w rzeczywistości, po raz pierwszy pokazała mu, że jego uczucia do niej są w pełni odwzajemnione.(TV:Wybór Amy) W roku 2020, w mieście Cwmtaff w Walii Amy i Rory widzieli siebie samych starszych o kilka lat w oddali. Byli świadkami odrodzenia się miasta Silurianów. Po nieudanej próbie nawiązania souszu pomiędzy Silurianami a ludźmi, Rory został zabity i wymazany z historii poprzez pęknięcie w czasie i przestrzeni. Amy utraciła wszystkie wspomnienia dotyczące Rory'ego.([[Głodna Ziemia|TV:Głodna Ziemia]],[[Zimna Krew|TV:Zimna Krew]]) Zapomnienie o Rorym Williamsie Doktor czuł się winny utracie Rory'ego więc zabierał Amy w niesamowite miejsca zaliczając w to planetę Arkadia i Ogrody trojańskie. Amy zapytała dlaczego Doktor jest dla niej taki miły, a on odpowiedział, że on zawsze był dla niej miły, próbując w ten sposób ukryć swoje poczucie winy. Amy powiedziała, że tylko żartowała, ale zastanawiała się dlaczego on nie żartował. thumb|250px|Amy żegna się z Vincentem van Goghiem Pewnego razu wybrali się do 2010 roku do muzeum w Paryżu na wystawę prac ulubionego artysty Amy Vincenta van Gogha. Tam zauważyli ,że van Gogh namalował Krafayis ukrytego w kościele w Auvers. Polecieli do 1 czerwca 1890 roku, by zbadać sprawę.Amy nawiązała bardzo głęboką więź z malarzem i przekonała Doktora, aby zabrał go do 2010 roku, by van Gogh zobaczył jak w przyszłości zostanie doceniony. Amy myślała, że to co zobaczył zmieni bieg historii i Vincent van Gogh nie popełni samobójstwa, a w muzeum pojawi się mnóstwo jego nowych dzieł. Po odwiezieniu Vincenta do jego czasów, powrócili do muzeum i Amy zobaczyła, że van Gogh i tak popełnił samobójstwo,a jedyną zmianą w muzeum było to, że na jednym z jego obrazów pt. "Słoneczniki" widniała dedykacja Dla Amy, Vincent.([[Vincent i Doktor|TV:Vincent i Doktor]] Doktor i Amy odkryli, że Dalekowie zniszczyli ludzką rasę w 1963 roku, używając Oka Czasu, by zmienić historię. Przeszli przez oko do Skaro, przed przybyciem Daleków. Amy zaczęła znikać. Zaczęła zbierać części, aby Doktor zbudował maszynę, która oślepi Daleków gdy się pojawią. Doktor przeciążył pole magnetyczne generatorów. Dalekowie utracili Oko Czasu i nigdy nie użyli go do przepisania historii.([[City of the Daleks|GRA:City of the Daleks]]) Doktor i Amy odwiedzili arktyczną stację wierceń. Nanowirus roznoszony prze Cybermaty przemienił załogę stacji w Cybersłużących, aby przywrócić do życia Cybermanów uwięzionych przed lodowymi tysiącleciami. Amy użyła przeprogramowanego oświetlenia ostrzegającego przed niebezpieczeństwem, aby unieszkodliwić cybermaty. Cybersłudzy prawie ją przekonwertowali w jedną z nich, jednak Doktor uratował ją i pokonał ich.([[Blood of the Cybermen|GRA:Blood of the Cybermen]]) Następnie odwiedzili Smyslov 3, aby odnaleźć siebie z przyszłości. Spowodowali tam wiele szkód.Tanik chciał umieścić ich w więzieniu, jednak zdołali odlecieć TARDIS zanim byłaby niezdolna do ucieczki.([[Wish You Were Here|AUDIO:Wish You Were Here]]) Szukając części potrzebnych do zbudowania promienia podnoszącego, by uratować Doktora, Amy przypadkowo uwolniło złotą bańkę energii, która była umieszczona specjalnie przez Doktora w TARDIS. Bańka energii spowodowała defekty w czasie, wysyłając ją tysiąc lat w przyszłość i zaczęła karmić się jej linią czasową. Doktor pomógł Amy powrócić do niego. Złapał bańkę i wysłał ją do miejsca gdzie był uwięziony, bez uszkadzania jej.([[GRA:TARDIS]]) Dowiedzieli się, że miejsce o nazwie Posejdon 8 w dwudziestym trzecim wieku zostało zaatakowane przez Zaraloka, było okupowane przez Vashta Nerada, a ludzie cierpieli na "mdłości". Amy pomogła Doktorowi pozyskać moc dla podmorskiego obiektu rolniczego. Spowodowało to erę II wojny światowej. Wprowadziło to Zaraloka i Vashta Neradę do wiru wymiarowego spowodowanego przez nieprawidłowe funkcjonowanie maszyny maskującej.Doktor i Amy zdezaktywowali to i przywrócili Zaraloka i Vashta Neradę do ich prawidłowej linii czasowej.([[Shadows of the Vashta Nerada|GRA:Shadows of the Vashta Nerada]]) Następnie Doktor i Amy śledzili sygnał o niebezpieczeństwie pochodzący z rodzinnego statku, gdzie naukowiec Daleków, próbował ukraść całą technologię. Gdy silniki się przeciążyły cała rodzina Jones rozproszyła się w czasie i przestrzeni. Doktor i Amelia podróżowali do różnych miejsc w czasie i przestrzeni, by odnaleźć i pomóc rodzinie.([[The Mazes of Time|GRA:The Mazes of Time]]) thumb|250px|Amy znajduje pierścionek TARDIS zmaterializowała się w parku w Colchester, wyrzuciła Doktora na zewnątrz i uwięziła Amy w środku. Przed tym Doktor kazał jej napisać notatkę do jego wersji w przeszłości, która skieruje go do mieszkania Craiga Owensa. Gdy szukała w marynarce Doktora długopisu, zobaczyło pudełeczko z pierścionkiem zaręczynowym od Rory'ego. Nie mogła przywołać żadnych wspomnień z nim związanych, ale czuła się silnie z nim związana.([[Lokator|TV:Lokator]]) Amy i Doktor odwiedzili Florydę tydzień przed wymazaniem Doktora z historii.([[Wielki Wybuch|TV:Wielki Wybuch]]) Doktor zabrał Amelię, aby zobaczyła najstarszy napis na najstarszej planecie, którego nikt nie potrafił odszyfrować. Doktor użył TARDIS i udało mu się odszyfrować napis, był podekscytowany, że on i Amy będą pierwszymi istotami, które dowiedzą się co oznacza ten napis. Głosił on "Cześć, Skarbie" i współrzędne do Stonehenge, 21 stycznia 102 roku n.e.([[Otwarcie Pandoriki|TV:Otwarcie Pandoriki]]) Sen trwający dwa tysiące lat thumb|250px|Rory trzymający w ramionach postrzeloną Amy Po wylądowaniu na rzymskim obozowisku niedaleko Stonehenge, Doktor i Amy ponownie spotkali River Song. Pokazała im obraz pod tytułem "Otwarcie Pandoriki" autorstwa Vincenta van Gogha. Przedstawiał on eksplodującą TARDIS, z zapisaną aktualną datą i miejscem na tabliczce informacyjnej. W jaskini pod Stonehenge odkryli legendarną Pandorikę, która była bardzo podobna do ilustracji puszki Pandory w jednej z ulubionych książek Amy z dzieciństwa. Amy została zaatakowana przez głowę Cybermana. Okazało się, że rzymscy centurioni są autonami, którzy myślą, że są prawdziwymi ludźmi. Jednym z pierwszych ochotników, który zgłosił się, aby dołączyć do River Song na Stonehenge był auton, inkarnacja wymazanego z historii Rory'ego Williamsa. Amy nie rozpoznała go na początku, jednak później zaczęła sobie go przypominać, aż wreszcie przytuliła się do niego i pozwoliła założyć jej na palec jej pierścionek zaręczynowy, który Doktor dał mu w jaskini. Autony zostały aktywowane, wraz z Rorym, który nie mógł oprzeć się temu jak był zaprogramowany i musiał postrzelić Amelię.([[Otwarcie Pandoriki|TV:Otwarcie Pandoriki]] Na szczęście Doktor przybył w porę używając manipulatora wiru czasowego River Song, przed tym jak Amy umarła. Poinstruował Rory'ego, aby uwolnił Doktora z Pandoriki i umieścił tam Amy,a to uratuje jej życie. Młodsza wersja Doktora pomogła mu szczelnie zamknąć Amy w Pandorice. Musiała tam zostać przez następne dwa tysiące lat. Doktor chciał zabrać Rory'ego ze sobą w szybką podróż w czasie o dwa tysiąclecia do przodu, jednak Rory zdecydował się zostać przy Pandorice i pilnować ukochanej. thumb|250px|Rory strzegący Pandoriki W roku 118 Amy bez swojej wiedzy przeniosła się w Pandorice do Rzymu, Rory nadal się nią opiekował. Nie pozwolił by Frankowie w 420 roku zagarnęli Pandorikę. W 1120 roku Pandorika stała się cenioną nagrodą wśród rycerzy templariuszy i została podarowana Watykanowi w 1231 roku. Została sprzedana przez Marco Polo. Przez cały czas powstawała legenda o Ostatnim Centurionie, który bez przerwy chronił Pandoriki. Pandorika została przeniesiona do Londynu. Magazyn, w którym była przechowywana, stanął w ogniu w roku 1941 podczas niemieckiego bombardowania. Została znaleziona następnego ranka, zachowana cała w bezpiecznym miejscu oddalonym od ognia. Naoczni świadkowie powiadali, że widzieli mężczyznę w stroju Rzymianina, który przeciągał Pandorikę w bezpieczne miejsce. Ostatni raz o legendarnym obrońcy Pandoriki słyszano w roku 1996 gdy znalazła się w Muzeum Historii Naturalnej w Londynie.([[Wielki Wybuch|TV:Wielki Wybuch]]) Restartowanie wszechświata thumb|250px|Spotkanie Amy i Rory'ego po dwóch tysiącach lat oczekiwania W 1996 roku Pandorika otworzyła się poprzez siedmioletnią wersję Amy, która została zwabiona na wystawę przez Doktora. Dorosła Amelia obudziła się i wyszła z Pandoriki. Obejrzała krótki filmik opowiadający o ostatnim centurionie, wzruszyła się, wiedziała, że był nim Rory. Amy zamartwiała się poświęceniem swojego narzeczonego, jednak zostało to przerwane przez wejście ochroniarza muzeum, którym okazał się być Rory. Po ucieczce przed Dalekami, widzeniu Doktora ratującego River Song w jej pętli czasowej w wybuchającej TARDIS, która stała się słońcem i zobaczeniu Doktora, który wydawał się być martwy, Amy dowiedziała się, że powrócił on do Pandoriki i chciał wystrzelić siebie do eksplodującej TARDIS, aby zrestartować wszechświat i tym samym wymazać siebie samego z historii. Amy była przerażona gdy River wytłumaczyła jej, że Doktor zostanie uwięziony po drugiej stronie pęknięcia i zniknie z czasu i przestrzeni.([[Wielki Wybuch|TV:Wielki Wybuch]]) thumb|250px|Amy wzywająca Doktora podczas jej przyjęcia weselnego Amy obudziła się rano 26 czerwca 2010 roku i ze zdziwieniem zauważyła, że są razem z nią jej rodzice. Nie miała pojęcia jak mogło to się stać. Tego dnia odbył się jej ślub z prawdziwym Rorym przywróconym, z pęknięcia w czasie tak samo jak jej rodzice. Na początku przyjęcia weselnego, Amy zauważyła przechodzącą obok okna znajomo wyglądającą blondynkę. Następnie zauważyła leżący obok Rory'ego na stole stary, niebieski dziennik, chociaż wszystkie znajdujące się w nim strony były puste. Rory powiedział, że kobieta, którą przed chwilą widziała zostawiła to dla Amy. Amelia zaczęła płakać chociaż sama nie wiedziała dokładnie dlaczego. Rozejrzała się dookoła siebie i zauważyła u gości takie części stroju jak muszka lub szelki. Jedna z jej łez upadła na pustą stronę dziennika. Gdy to się stało Amy przypomniała sobie to co Doktor mówił do niej gdy spała czternaście lat wcześniej. Zawstydziła swoich rodziną, wzywając swojego "Obdartego Doktora". Dziennik przywrócił jej wspomnienie o TARDIS, ponieważ tak samo jak ona był w tym samym momencie "Czymś starym, czymś nowym, czymś pożyczonym... i czymś niebieskim." TARDIS zmaterializowała się na środku sali weselnej, wysiadł z niej Doktor, przedstawił się gościom jako wymyślony przyjaciel Amy, pogratulował młodej parze i powrócił na statek, aby zaparkować go w ogrodzie. Następnie powrócił na wesele Amy i Rory'ego, aby potańczyć.([[Wielki Wybuch|TV:Wielki Wybuch]]) Miesiąc miodowy Amy i Rory powiedzieli swoim przyjaciołom i rodzinie, że swój miesiąc miodowy spędzą w Tajlandii.([[Dinozaury na statku kosmicznym|TV:Dinozaury na statku kosmicznym]]) Jednak naprawdę podróżowali z Doktorem po całym czasie i przestrzeni. Noc poślubną spędzili w swojej sypialni na pokładzie TARDIS, podróżując przez wir czasowy. Podczas tej nocy zostało poczęte ich dziecko, jednak przez podróże w czasie powstała mutacja w zygocie.([[Space|TV:Space]],[[Dobry człowiek idzie na wojnę|TV:Dobry człowiek idzie na wojnę]]) Doktor zostawił ich na planecie mięsiąca miodowego przed tym jak jego TARDIS został skradziony przez Clawa Shansheetha([[Death of the Doctor|TV:Death of the Doctor]]). Amy nalegała, aby Doktor wziął jej telefon komórkowy, aby mogła pozostać z nim w kontakcie.([[The Night After Hallowe'en|PROZA:The Night After Hallowe'en]]) thumb|250px|Amy i Rory gdy dowiedzieli się, że statek bezpiecznie wyląduje Amy i Rory kontynuowali swój miesiąc miodowy na międzygwiezdnym rejsie. Gdy para bawiła się w swoich strojach policjantki i rzymianina, statek prawie rozbił się o planetę. Amy odegrała rolę ducha obecnych świąt przed Kazranem Sardickiem, aby pozwolił statkowi wylądować bezpiecznie. Gdy śpiew Abigail Pettigrew umożliwił statkowi lądowanie Doktor zaproponował nowożeńcom wyprawę na planetę zrobioną z miodu, chociaż naprawdę wcale nie jest z miodu, jest żywa i trochę niebezpieczna, ale za ta oferuje fantastyczne widoki.([[Opowieść wigilijna|TV:Opowieść wigilijna]]) Pod koniec ich miesiąca miodowego TARDIS zmaterializowała się w swoim wnętrzu, gdy Rory rozproszył się podczas pomocy przy naprawie statku Doktorowi. Amy spotkała swoją drugą wersję, z którą flirtowała. Doktorowi udało się naprawić ten paradoks i wszystko powróciło do normy.([[Space|TV:Space]],[[Time|TV:Time]] Jako Ganger Amy i Rory powrócili na Ziemię przed wiosną 2011 roku. Ona i Rory cieszyli się swoim nowo rozpoczętym życiem jako małżonkowie. Czasami dowiadywali się co się dzieje u Doktora, np. pojawiał się w programach historycznych w telewizji. Pewnego dnia otrzymali tajemnicze zaproszenie do Ameryki. Doktor później powiedział, że przed odpowiedzią na to zaproszenie Amy została porwana przez Madame Kovarian i Kościół, którzy dowiedzieli się, że jest ona w ciąży. Została zastąpiona przez gangera, którego umysł był połączony z umysłem Amelii, sprawiając, że ona i wszyscy z kim się spotykała nie mieli pojęcia, że została porwana.([[Niemożliwy astronauta|TV:Niemożliwy astronauta]],[[Prawie ludzie|TV:Prawie ludzie]],[[Dobry człowiek idzie na wojnę|TV:Dobry człowiek idzie na wojnę]]) thumb|250px|Amy przytulająca martwe ciało Doktora Rory i Amy dołączyli do River Song i Doktora podczas pikniku nad jeziorem Silencio w Utah, 22 kwietnia 2011 roku. Wszyscy zostali w tyle tak jak rozkazał im Doktor, gdy młodsza wersja w kostiumie astronauty postrzeliła Doktora, w skutku zabijając go. Chociaż naprawdę nie był to Doktor, a jego klon.([[Niemożliwy astronauta|TV:Niemożliwy astronauta '']]) Ani Amy, ani Rory, nie wiedzieli, że to nie jest prawdziwy Doktor. Zwłoki zostały spalone, na łódce, która płynęła po jeziorze, aby je podpalić użyli benzyny przywiezionej przez starego Cantona Everetta Delaware III. Gdy River, Amy i Rory poszli do baru coś zjeść spotkali tam młodszą wersję Doktora, okazało się, że on także otrzymał zaproszenie. Amy przekonała go, aby odnaleźli Cantona w roku 1969. Znaleźli go w gabinecie owalnym, gdy rozmawiał z prezydentem Richardem Nixonem 8 kwietnia tego roku. Delaware dołączył do nich, aby odnaleźć małą dziewczynkę na Florydzie, która dzwoni do prezydenta Nixona. Odkryli ''Ciszę, którą byli obcy, którzy władali Ziemią już od bardzo dawna. Po tym jak Amy została zahipnotyzowana przez Ciszę, powiedziała Doktorowi, że jest w ciąży. Gdy zauważyła osobę stroju astronauty zbliżający się do Doktora, zabrała pistolet Cantona i wystrzeliła w kierunku tej osoby. W środku znajdowała się mała dziewczynka, Amy była wdzięczna losowi, że nie odniosła ona żadnych obrażeń.([[Niemożliwy astronauta|TV:Niemożliwy astronauta]]) Po trzech miesiącach ucieczki, Amy i Rory sfałszowali swoją śmierć poprzez postrzelenie przez agenta Delaware, który przetransportowałi ch w workach na ciała do celi, w której znajodwał się Doktor w Strefie 51. Odlatując TARDIS Amy otworzyła drzwi statku i te prowadzące do basenu, aby River Song wskoczyła do nich z 50 piętra jednego z drapaczy chmur w Nowym Jorku. Amy i Canton Delaware odwiedzili opuszczony dom dziecka na Florydzie, w którym roiło się pełno Ciszy. Tam Amy odnalazła fotografię przedstawiającą ją trzymającą dziecko, w sypialni dziewczynki i czasami widziała kobietę z zakrytym jednym okiem, która patrzyła na nią przez szczelinę, a potem znikała. Gdy Doktor i Rory przybyli,a by ją odszukać ona zniknęła, zostawiając urządzenie, które miało być na stałe umieszczone na jej dłoni i służyło do kontaktu. Leżało ono na podłodze. Gdy Amy odzyskała świadomość, była przywiązana do krzesła.Amy i Rory powrócili na Ziemię przed wiosną 2011 roku. Ona i Rory cieszyli się swoim nowo rozpoczętym życiem jako małżonkowie. Czasami dowiadywali się co się dzieje u Doktora, np. pojawiał się w programach historycznych w telewizji. Pewnego dnia otrzymali tajemnicze zaproszenie do Ameryki. Doktor później powiedział, że przed odpowiedzią na to zaproszenie Amy została porwana przez Madame Kovarian i Kościół, którzy dowiedzieli się, że jest ona w ciąży. Została zastąpiona przez gangera, którego umysł był połączony z umysłem Amelii, sprawiając, że ona i wszyscy z kim się spotykała nie mieli pojęcia, że została porwana.([[Niemożliwy astronauta|TV:Niemożliwy astronauta]],[[Prawie ludzie|TV:Prawie ludzie]],[[Dobry człowiek idzie na wojnę|TV:Dobry człowiek idzie na wojnę]]) thumb|250px|Amy w opuszczonym domu dziecka Po trzech miesiącach ucieczki, Amy i Rory sfałszowali swoją śmierć poprzez postrzelenie przez agenta Delaware, który przetransportowałi ch w workach na ciała do celi, w której znajodwał się Doktor w Strefie 51. Odlatując TARDIS Amy otworzyła drzwi statku i te prowadzące do basenu, aby River Song wskoczyła do nich z 50 piętra jednego z drapaczy chmur w Nowym Jorku. Amy i Canton Delaware odwiedzili opuszczony dom dziecka na Florydzie, w którym roiło się pełno Ciszy. Tam Amy odnalazła fotografię przedstawiającą ją trzymającą dziecko, w sypialni dziewczynki i czasami widziała kobietę z zakrytym jednym okiem, która patrzyła na nią przez szczelinę, a potem znikała. Gdy Doktor i Rory przybyli,a by ją odszukać ona zniknęła, zostawiając urządzenie, które miało być na stałe umieszczone na jej dłoni i służyło do kontaktu. Leżało ono na podłodze. Gdy Amy odzyskała świadomość, była przywiązana do krzesła. Cisza powiedziała jej, że mogłaby ona "sprowadzić ciszę". Po tym jak została uratowana przez Rory'ego, Doktora i River Song, powiedziała Doktorowi, że nie była w ciąży i wytłumaczyła, że on pierwszy się o tym dowiedział, ponieważ bała się, że przez te wszystkie wyprawy w czasie jej dziecko mogło się urodzić z "czasogłowiem" lub inną mutacją tego typu, Doktor martwił się o nią, ale powiedział, że to niemożliwe, aby oddalić ten problem.([[Lądowanie na księżycu|TV:Lądowanie na księżycu]]) thumb|250px|Amy bierze odpowiedzialność za Rory'ego. Pewnego razu otrzymali sygnał ze statku pirackiego w siedemnastym wieku. Amy pomogła Doktorowi zatrzymać syrenę, która uprowadzała załogę statku. Gdy Amy spała na statku, przebudziła się i zauważyła, że kobieta, którą widziała w domu dziecka znowu na nią patrzy. Syrena była tak naprawdę lekarze i szukała pacjentów. Zabierała każdego kto był chory, lub zraniony. Amy zabrała Rory'ego z jej szpitala i wykonała pierwszą pomoc w TARDIS, ratując go przed utonięciem.([[Klątwa czarnej plamy|TV:Klątwa czarnej plamy]]) Doktor wprowadził TARDIS do bańkowego wszechświata, gdzie chciał znaleźć Władcę Czasu - Korsarza, który wysłał mu sygnał. Amy i Rory zostali uwięzieni w TARDIS przez Dom, który chciał znaleźć nowe pożywienie. Dla własnej rozrywki, używał TARDIS do torturowania Amy np. sprawił, aby myślała, że Rory ze starości. Zostali uratowani przez Doktora, który użył duszy TARDIS, aby usunąć/zabić Dom.([[Żona Doktora|TV:Żona Doktora]]) thumb|250px|Doktor obiecuje Amy, że ją odnajdzie thumb|250px|Amy budzi się na Demon's Run Fala słoneczna wysłała TARDIS do dwudziestego drugiego wieku. Amy została wciągnięta w rewolucję gangerów. Pomogła im osiągną równość, pomimo bycia ostrożnym wobec gangera Doktora. Widziała wtedy również dwa razy kobietę z opaską na oczy. Doktor powiedział, że ta kobieta jest tylko "wspomnieniem czasowym". Amy powiedziała gangerowi Doktora, chociaż tak naprawdę był to prawdziwy Doktor, że widziała jego śmierć w przyszłości. Po zakończeniu rewolucji gangerów, Doktor przyrzekł Amy, że on i Rory odnajdą ją gdziekolwiek teraz się znajduję i żeby się nie bała. Amy nierozumiała o co chodzi Doktorowi i wtedy on zniszczył jej ciało gangera. Amelia obudziła się w Demon's Run, była w zaawansowanej ciąży, a kobietą, którą często widywała była Madame Kovarian.([[Zbuntowane ciało|TV:Zbuntowane ciało]],[[Prawie ludzie|TV:Prawie ludzie]]) Zostanie matką thumb|250px|Amy, Rory i mała Melody Amy nazwała swoją i Rory'ego córkę po swojej przyjaciółce z dzieciństwa Melody. Pomimo jej małżeństwa z Rorym, jej córka dostała jej nawisko, ponieważ sądziła, że "Melody Williams" pasuje do nauczycielki geografii, a "Melody Pond" to nazwisko dla superbohaterki, chociaż ona mogłaby być kim zechce. Amy powiedziała niemowlęciu, że nigdy nie będzie samotna i, że jej ojciec nadchodzi, nigdy jej nie zawiódł, wygląda młodo chociaż przeżył setki lat, ma imię, ale ludzie na Ziemi znają go lepiej jako "Ostatni Centurion".([[Dobry człowiek idzie na wojnę|TV:Dobry człowiek idzie na wojnę]]) Jednak bez wiedzy Amy, Madame Kovarian zabrała Melody i zastąpiła ją gangerem niemowlaka, aby pomóc wprowadzić Doktora w pułapkę. Lorna Bucket dała Amy chusteczkę z wychowawtowanym imieniem Melody w języku jej domu lasów Gamma. Doktor i Rory przybyli z armią i uratowali Amelię. Po Bitwie na Demon's Run Amy za późno odkryła podstęp Kovarian i mała Melody rozpłynęła się jej w ramionach. Pojawiła się River Song i pokazała jej chusteczkę jeszcze raz. TARDIS przetłumaczyła napis na angielski, jednak w języku Lorny nie było słowa "pond", który oznacza "staw" i zamiast tego więc użyto nazwy jedynej wody w lesie, a była nią rzeka, która po angielsku brzmi "river", zaś "melody" (melodia) zostało zapisane jako "song" (piosenka). Na chusteczce pisało "River Song". River Song to była Melody Pond. Doktor zostawił Amy i Rory'ego poszukując ich córki.([[Dobry człowiek idzie na wojnę|TV:Dobry człowiek idzie na wojnę]] Przez to co się stało na Demon's Run, Amy nie mogła mieć więcej dzieci. ([[Planeta obłąkanych Daleków|TV:Planeta obłąkanych Daleków]]) Gdy Doktor wyruszył na poszukiwanie Melody, Amy dzwoniła do niego co jakiś czas z nadzieją, że dowie się czegoś nowego. Poszukiwania Doktora nie wychodziły jednak tak dobre jak przewidywał i bardzo było mu żal odbierać od niej telefony. Nie chciał jej martwić przekazując jej złe wiadomości.([[Prequel:Zabijmy Hitlera|TV:Prequel:Zabijmy Hitlera]]) thumb|250px|Amy, Rory i Doktor w gabinecie Hitlera Zmęczeni czekaniem "całe lato" na Doktora, który miał znaleźć małą Melody/River, Amy i Rory jeździli po polu w Leadworth, by wykonać napis "Doctor". TARDIS przyleciała i wysiadł z niej Doktor z gazetą Leadworth. Był zaskoczony, że jego towarzysze posuwają się do takich kroków by zwrócił na nich swoją uwagę. Amy powiedziała, że to dlatego, że nie odbierał telefonów. Rory zauważył, że na polu powstały ślady, których oni nie zrobili i nie było ich w gazecie, którą trzymał Doktor. Cudem uniknęli potrącenia autem, które wjechało na pole. Z auta wysiadła Mels stara przyjaciółka Amy i Rory'ego. Wycelowała pistoletem w Doktora i zażądała by wziął ją na wycieczkę TARDIS, podczas ucieczki przed policją z powodu kradzieży aut. Przez nalegania Mels, TARDIS wylądowała w gabinecie Adolfa Hitlera w Berlinie w roku 1938, po tym jak wystrzeliła ze swojego pistoletu w środku TARDIS i spowodowała awaryjne lądowanie. Przez przypadek uratowali życie Hitlera. Mels została postrzelona i zaczęła umierać z powodu odniesionych ran i wtedy wielka kłęby energii rozpoczęły uwalniać się z jej ciała. Amy powiedziła Doktorowi, że nazwała swoją córkę po swojej przyjaciółce Mels, a Doktor powiedział, żę nazwała swoją córkę po swojej córce. Mels nazwała Rory'ego "tatą" i zaczęła się regenerować w ciało, które było im lepiej znane jako River Song. Kontrolowana przez pranie mózgu dała Doktorowi trującego buziaka. Amy była przekonana, że Doktor jest warty uratowania i widziała swoją córkę, która poświęciła moc swoich regeneracji, aby go ożywić.Doktor, Amy i Rory ujawnili jej imię i nazwisko "River Song" przed pozostawieniem jej w szpitalu, aby odzyskała siły i dalej zaczęła podążać własnymi ścieżkami.([[Zabijmy Hitlera|TV:Zabijmy Hitlera]]) Zbliżający się koniec thumb|250px|Amy i Rory w spadającej windzie TARDIS wylądowała na Ziemi w roku 2011, podążając za sygnałem od Tenzy, która miała na imię George. Mieszkała ona w mieszkaniu i wyglądała jak zwyczajny chłopiec.Amy, Rory i Doktor pukali do wielu drzwi, jednak nie mogli znaleźć odpowiedniego mieszkania. Amy i Rory wsiedli do windy i zostali uwięzieniu w domku dla lalek Georga, gdzie skrywał on swoje wszystkie lęki. Domek ten był nawiedzony przez żywe lalki, Amy została przez nie złapana i przemieniona w jedną z nich. Gdy George pokonał swoje lęki, Amy i pozostałe ofiary powróciły do swojej normalnej postaci.([[Nocne koszmary|TV:Nocne koszmary]]) thumb|250px|Amy ze swoją starszą wersją Na drugiej najlepszej planecie na wycieczki wakacyjne o nazwie Apalapucia, Amy przypadkowo uznała siebie za zarażoną plagą Chen-7, która była śmiertelna dla istot posiadających dwa serca jak Doktor. Prawie została zabita przez lek, który leczy z tej choroby, ale osoby z jednym sercem umierają po zażyciu go. Amy ukryła się i czekała na ratunek od Doktora i Rory'ego. Została przez nich uratowana, a jej deuga wersja, która czekała na nich trzydzieści sześć lat zginęła walcząc z robotami na Apalapucii.(TV''Dziewczyna, która czekała'') Amy i Rory znaleźli się w Chinach w trzynastym wieku. Zostali zaatakowani przez ochroniarzy za wzięcie jedzenia. Zanim TARDIS wystartowała, zderzyła się z statkiem Rutanów, który rozbił się w miejscu gdzie w przyszłości powstanie Pałac Westminsterski. TARDIS wylądowała w Londynie i Amy i Rory odkryli, że Guy Fawkes i Robert Catesby rozmawiają z Panią Winters o tym by zniszczyć parlament i zabić króla Jakuba I. Amy i Rory odnaleźli statek Rutanów i udało im się wyłączyć zasilanie. ZOstali wplątani w spór pomiędzy Sontarianami, a Rutanami o dwie bronie Sontarian, które były stworzone na dzień zagłady. Doktor przeprogramował jedną z tych broni i ustawił Rutanów jako jej cel, w tej sytuacji nie mieli oni żadnego wyjścia i musieli zakończyć konflikt.([[The Gunpowder Plot|GRA:The Gunpowder Polot]] Rozłąka z Doktorem thumb|250px|Amy w swoim pokoju W więzieniu dla Minotaura, gdzie każdy posiadał pokój ze swoim koszmarem, Amy odnalazła swój. Znajdowała się tam ona z dzieciństwa czekająca na Doktora. By pokonać Minotaura Doktor musiał zniszczyć wiarę Amy w niego. Po tym zdarzeniu odwiózł Amy i Rory'ego do nowego domu i zostawił ich, by uchronić ich przed dodatkowym ryzykiem. Amy była smutna, ale zgodziła się na to. Powiedziała Doktorowi, aby przekazał River, by ich odwiedziła.([[Kompleks Boga|TV:Kompleks Boga]]) Amy została modelka i reklamowała perfumy Petrichor. Gdy Doktor pokonywał inwazję Cybermanów , zauważył Amy, która dawała autograf małej dziewczynce.([[Godzina zamknięcia|TV:Godzina zamknięcia]]) Niezwykłe życie thumb|250px|Doktor odwiedza Amy Gdy alternatywna linia czasowa została przywrócona, Amy siedziała w ogrodzie przygnębiona śmiercią Doktora i tym, że z zimną krwią zabiła Madame Kovarian. Przybyła do niej River, aby powiedzieć jej, że Doktor żyje. To podniosło ją na duchu zanim zdała sobie sprawę, że jej najlepszym przyjacielem od siódmego roku życia jest jej zięć.([[Ślub River Song|TV:Ślub River Song]]) Dwa lata później Doktor namówiony przez Madge Arwell odwiedził Amy i Rory'ego w święta.([[Doktor, wdowa i stara szafa|TV:Doktor, wdowa i stara szafa]]) thumb|250px|Amy po jednej z kłótni z Rorym Chciaż Doktor dalej podróżował sam, utrzymywał kontakt z Amelią i Rorym, chociaż raz na miesiąc. Raz w środku nocy wylądował w ich sypialni i chciał, by pomogli mu uratować wszechświat, jednak uświadomił sobie, że przybył trochę za wcześnie. Podczas tych odwiedzin Ood wyszedł z TARDIS i poszedł do ich łazienki. Zanim Doktor powrócił by zabrać go z powrotem, Ood zachowywał się jak sługa Amy i Rory'ego, co sprawiało, że czuli się oni bardzo niekomfortowo.([[Pond Life|TV:Pond Life]]) Amy i Rory chcieli powiększyć swoją rodzinę, jednak Amy odkryła, że została pozbawiona możliwości zajścia w kolejną ciążę, gdy została uwięziona na Demon's Run.([[Planeta obłąkanych Daleków|TV:Planeta obłąkanych Daleków]]) Doktor zostawił wiadomość Amelii i Rory'emu, że mogą się z nim niedługo zobaczyć, podczas gdy on wysyłał wiadomość, małżeństwo się pokłóciło, co spowodowało, że Rory wyszedł z domu.([[Pond Life|TV:Pond Life]]) Amy później przyznała, że chciała by Rory odszedł i ułożył sobie szczęśliwsze życie z kimś kto mógł mu dać potomstwo.([[Planeta obłąkanych Daleków|TV:Planeta obłąkanych Daleków]]) Doktor wykasował swoją ostatnią wiadomość, gdy Amy zobaczyła, że nie ma żadnych nowych wiadomości od Doktora powiedziała "Potrzebujemy Cię, Obdarty Doktorze, ja Ciebie potrzebuję".(''Pond Life'') Sporadyczny towarzysz thumb|250px|Amy i Rory pogodzili się Po kłótniach Amy i Rory zdecydowali się na rozwód. Amy podpisała dokumenty przyniesione przez Rory'ego jednak on nigdy nie miał możliwości ich odnieść. W autobusie spotkał marionetkę Daleków, a Amy spotkała ją w swojej przebieralni. Zostali oni zabrani na inną planetę. Tam spotkali Doktora. Znaleźli się w Parlamencie Daleków. Dalekowie poprosili ich, aby obronili Daleków przed obłąkanymi Dalekami z azylu. Cała trójka została tam przeniesiona. Amy powoli przemieniała się w marionetkę Daleków. Rory chciał ją przed tym uchronić poprzez przekazanie jej bransoletki ochronnej. Amy nie była świadoma, że Doktor wcześniej już oddał jej swoją. Amy powiedziała Rory'emu, że jedynym powodem, dla którego żądała rozwodu, było to, że chciała by ułożył sobie szczęśliwsze życie z kimś kto mógłby dać mu potomstwo. Małżeństwo pogodziło się i nigdy nie doszło do rozwodu. Przemieniony Dalek Oswin zaczerpnął informacji o Doktorze i obniżył zabezpieczenia azylu Daleków. Doktor i jego towarzysze uciekli do TARDIS. Amy i Rory wrócili do domu.([[Planeta obłąkanych Daleków|TV:Planeta obłąkanych Daleków]]) Po powrocie z azylu Daleków Amy zrezygnowała z jej kariert modelki. Dziesięć miesięcy po ich ostaniej podróży Doktor zmaterializował TARDIS w ich pokoju, gdzie znajdowali się Amy, Rory oraz ojciec Rory'ego- Brian. Doktor zabrał ich, królową Nefertiti oraz Johna Riddella do 2367 roku, aby zbadać statek, który kierował się prosto w kierunku Ziemi i mógł zderzyć się z nią w przeciągu sześciu godzin. Gdy znaleźli się na statku odkryli, że są tam również dinozaury. thumb|250px|Amy na statku kosmicznym Amy odkryła, że statek należał do Silurian. Solomon, kazał Doktorowi go uleczyć. Zabił on wszystkich Silurian, którzy znajdowali się na statku. Gdy dowiedział się, że miał kilka godzin przed zderzeniem się z Ziemią zabrał najbardziej wartościową rzecz na staku, królową Nefertiti. Doktor namagnesował statek i uwięził go na statku. Amy i John Riddell pokonali dinozaury, ale ich nie zabili, a Doktor poszukiwał rzeczy, które emitują sygnał statku. Doktor wypuścił statek Solomona i umieścił sygnał w statku Silurian. Rory i Brian, którzy dzielili wspólne DNA sterowali bezpiecznie statek. Doktor zawiózł Amy i Rory'ego do domu oraz zabrał Briana na podróż przez czas i przestrzeń, skąd Brian wysyłał kartki do swojego syna i jego żony.([[Dinozaury na statku kosmicznym|TV:Dinozaury na statku kosmicznym]]) W tym samym roku Amy i Rory pojechali do Cwmtaff, aby pomachać do swoich młodszych wersji, którzy zjawili się tam podczas podróży z Doktorem, gdy pierwszy raz spotkali Silurian.([[Głodna Ziemia|TV:Głodna Ziemia]]) Doktor chciał zabrać Amelię i Rory'ego na święto zmarłych w Meksyku, jednak ich podróż zakończyła się w 1870 roku, w miasteczku o nazwie Mercy, w stanie Nevada. Miasteczko było oblężone przez cyborga Kahler-Tek. Cyborg zjawił się tam po Kahlera-Jexa, którego mieszkańcy trzymali i mieli odcięte przez to dostawy zasilania. Doktor odkrył, że Jex eksperymentował na ludziach, by stworzyć żyjącą broń, która pozwoliłaby mu zwyciężyć w długo trwającej wojnie. Przez skruchę stał się lekarzem w mieście Mercy. Tek był "obiektem", który odzyskał poczucie własnego sensu i zabił naukowca, który na nim eksperymentował jako odwet. Tek ostrzegł Doktora, że może zacząć zabijać w mieście jeśli Jex się nie podda. thumb|250px|Amy uspakaja Doktora Doktor był zmęczony wszystkimi ofiarami, które cierpiały z powodu jego miłosierdzia. Wściekł się na Jexa i postanowił wydać go Tekowi, a nawet postrzelić. Nie zrobił tego ponieważ Amy go uspokoiła. Szeryf miasteczka Mercy został przypadkowo zabity, gdy Doktor wypchnął Jexa za ścieżkę broni Teka. Gdy umierał oddał odznakę Doktorowi. Tek przekazał miastu, że jeśli Jex nie zostanie wydany do południa kolejnego dnia całe miasto zostanie zniszczone. Doktor rozproszył Teka i Jexowi udało się uciec do swojego statku, jednak poczucie winy było zbyt silne i popełnił tam samobójstwo. Doktor porozmawiał z Kahlerem-Tekiem i przekazał mu odznakę szeryfa miasteczka Mercy. Od tego czasu strzegł on miasta.[[Miasteczko Mercy|TV:Miasteczko Mercy]] Amy rozpoczęła pracę jako pisarz artykułów podróżniczych. Doktor odkrył dziwne zjawisko na Ziemi w czasach Amy i Rory'ego. Czarne kwadraciki pojawiły się na całej Ziemi. Doktor obserwował je kilka dni, ale wydały mu się nieszkodliwe i nie miał cierpliwości by dalej je bezczynnie obserwować, więc odleciał TARDIS. Amy, Rory i Brian pozostali i dalej je obserwowali. Amy i Rory nie mogli się zdecydować czy wybrać pełne przygód życie z Doktorem czy spokojne życie na Ziemi. Amy była świadkową na ślubie swojej koleżanki. Podczas rocznicy ślubu Amy i Rory'ego Doktor powrócił by zabrać ich na wycieczkę z tej okazji. Zajęła im ona siedem tygodni. Odkryli statek Zygonów, który znajdował się pod hotelem Savoy i Amy przypadkowo wyszła za mąż za Henryka VIII co uczyniło ją macochą Elżbiety I i teściową Dziesiątego Doktora.([[Potęga trójki|TV:Potęga trójki]],[[Do końca wszechświata|TV:Do końca wszechświata]],[[Dzień Doktora|TV:Dzień Doktora]]) thumb|250px|Amy, Doktor i Rory obserwują kwadraty. Po tej podróży, Doktor stęsknił się za Amy i Rorym i postanowił zostać z nimi i pooglądać kwadraciki. Po roku od kiedy się pojawiły nagle zaczęły się aktywować, zachowując się w niespodziewany sposób. Kate Stewart wezwała ich do UNIT-u by tam zbadali kwadraty. Kwadraty wytwarzały puls elektroniczny, który zatrzymywał serce ludziom. Doktor odkrył, że kwadraty należą do Shakri, którzy chcieli wytępić "plagę" ludzką zanim osiedli się na innych planetach. Doktor odwrócił puls elektroniczny i serca ludzi znowu zaczęły działać. Za namową Briana Williamsa, Doktor zabrał Amy i Rory'ego na pokład TARDIS, aby ponownie stali się jego towarzyszami na pełen etat.([[Potęga trójki|TV:Potęga trójki]]) Ostatnia przygoda z Doktorem thumb|250px|Amy i Rory tworzą paradoks W 2012 roku, Rory został cofnięty w czasie do roku 1938 przez Płaczące Anioły, gdy niósł kawę Amy i Doktorowi w Central Parku w Nowym Jorku. Gdy Doktor czytał Amy na głos książkę, którą znalazł w swojej kieszeni pt. "Prywatny detektyn w starym Nowym Jorku" autorstwa Melody Malone okryli, że jest to książka opowiadająca o River i Rorym 3 kwietnia 1938 roku. Nowy Jork w tamtym czasie był nasycony energią czasową, co nie pozwalało Doktorowi sterować TARDIS bez "świetlnego lądowania". Amy przeczytała w powieści, że River i Rory znaleźli się w domu Juliusa Grayla, który był kolekcjonerem artefaktów z dynastii Qin. Ona i Doktor polecieli do Chin w roku 221 p.n.e., gdzie zamówili wazę z napisem "Yowza" chcieli przez to dać River sygnał, aby aktywowała swój manipulator wiru czasowego jako "świetlne lądowanie", by posłużył TARDIS jako przewodnik. Oni i River podążali za Rorym do Winter Quay, gdzie został wysłany przez małe płaczące anioły. Znaleźli go w pokoju, gdzie leżał w łóżku stary i umarł na ich oczach. Doktor domyślił się, że anioły przejęły Manhattan i wysyłają ludzi w przeszłość, posilając się ich energią czasu. Amy i Rory skoczyli z dachu Winter Quay, by spowodować paradoks, w którym Rory nie mógłby umrzeć ze starości, jeśli zginie poprzez skok z dachu. Paradoks spowoduje, że Rory nigdy nie zostanie cofnięty w czasie. Paradoks zadziałał i anioły zostały zniszczone. thumb|250px|Pożegnanie Amy z Doktorem Doktor, Amy, Rory, River i TARDIS znaleźli się na cmentarzu w Nowym Jorku w 2012 roku. Wszyscy z nich byli żywi. Z radości postanowili zorganizować sobie jakiś rodzinny wypad, jednak przed wejściem do TARDIS, Rory zauważył nagrobek z jego własnym nazwiskiem i został znowu cofnięty w czasie przez anioła, który zdołał się uratować. Amy postanowiła zaryzykować własne życie z nadzieją, że znowu spotka się z Rorym w przeszłości. Doktor błagał ją, aby nie robiła tego i wróciła z nim do TARDIS. River jednak wierzyła lub już wiedziała, że ten plan zadziała, więc zgodziła się z Amelią. Patrzyła na anioła podczas gdy, żegnała się z River, mówiąc do niej po imieniu, które nadała jej po narodzinach, poprosiła Melody by opiekowała się Doktorem. Później pożegnała się z Doktorem, odwracając się do niego i tym samym przestając patrzeć na anioła, który cofnął ją w czasie.([[Anioły na Manhattanie|TV:Anioły na Manhattanie]]) Życie po rozstaniu z Doktorem Później River przysłała Amy rękopis do opublikowania. Książka "Prywatny Detektyw w starym Nowym Jorku" była tak naprawdę wspomnieniami River z wydarzenia, w którym Amy i Rory zostali cofnięci w czasie i przewodnikiem dla Amy, Rory'ego i Jedenastego Doktora do użycia w tamytym momencie. River poprosiła Amy, by napisała posłowie dla tej powieści, jako list do Doktora. Amy przekazała mu, że ona i Rory, kochają go i proszą by nie podróżował samotnie. Wytłumaczyła, że są razem i są szczęśliwi, a życie im się dobrze ułożyło. Pod koniec miała jedną prośbę do Doktora. Poprosiła go, aby, by powrócił do siedmioletniej Amelii czekającej na niego w ogrodzie i powiedział jej, aby była cierpliwa, a na pewno jej się to opłaci. Miał jej opowiedzieć o przygodach, które przeżyją, o tym, że zakocha się w mężczyźnie, który będzie czekał dwa tysiące lat, aby była bezpieczna. Poprosiła go także o to by znalazł sobie kogoś nowego z kim będzie mógł podróżować, ponieważ nigdy nie powinien być samotny.([[Anioły na Manhattanie|TV:Anioły na Manhattanie]] thumb|250px|Książka napisana przez Amy Amy napisała książkę dla dzieci pt. "Summer falls" pod nazwiskiem Amelia Williams, którą przeczytała Clara Oswald.([[Dzwony Świętego Jana|TV:Dzwony Świętego Jana]]) Amy napisała również sławną książkę pt. "Night Thief of III-Harbour". Mieszkała wtedy na trzecim piętrze budynku na Upper West Side. Chrissie Allen przeprowadzała z nią wywiad w 1969 roku dla Brooklyn Fayre. Amy ujawniła, że ona i Rory własnie wrócili z wakacji na Florydzie i Waszyngtonu, gdzie poszukiwali swoich przyjaciół i rodziny. Stwierdziła również, że jej kolejna książka będzie o małej dziewczynce, która zgubiła się na ulicach Nowego Jorku w 1969 roku.([[Summer Falls and Other Stories|KSIĄŻKA:Summer Falls and Other Stories]]) Amy umarła w wieku osiemdziesięciu siedmiu lat i została pochowana obok swojego męża, który nie żył od pięciu lat.([[Anioły na Manhattanie|TV:Anioły na Manhattanie]]) Wspomnienie thumb|250px|Amy przed regeneracją Doktora Przed regeneracją Jedenastego Doktora dostał on halucynacji i widział małą Amy Pond biegnącą wokół jego pokoju kontrolnego. Była otoczona rysunkami Doktora i TARDIS, narysowanymi przez dzieci z miasteczka Christmas. Następnie starsza Amelia zeszła ze schodów w TARDIS, podeszła na niego, spojrzała na jego twarz i powiedziała do niego w jego ostatnich chwilach "Obdarty Doktorze Dobrej Nocy".([[Czas Doktora|TV:Czas Doktora]]) Jakiś czas po jego regeneracji, gdy Clara miała problem z sięgnięciem śrubokrętu dźwiękowego swoją nogą, Doktor powiedział, że w takich momentach jak te tęskni za Amy.([[Głęboki oddech|TV:Głęboki oddech]]) Alternatywne linie czasowe Wielki Wybuch W linii czasowej, w której wiele historii nigdy nie istniało, siedmioletnia Amelia wciąż pamiętała gwiazdy na niebie. Gdy modliła się do Mikołaja, wyjrzała na zewnątrz jednak niczego nie zauważyła. Później Amy zauważyła w swojej skrzynce na listy broszurkę, na której było napisane "Chodź, Pond". Amy poprosiła ciocię Sharon o to by zabrała ją na wycieczkę do muzeum, by zobaczyć wystawę Pandoriki i inne eksponaty z czasów rzymskich. Gdy stała przy Pandorice jej picie zostało nagle wyrwane jej z ręki. Zaintrygowana Amelia schowała się i poczekała do zamknięcia muzeum. Gdy już to się stało dotknęła Pandoriki i dzięki jej DNA, otworzyła ją. Starsza Amy wyszła z Pandoriki i razem z małą Amelią obejrzały film o "Ostatnim Centurionie", jeden z Daleków ożył jednak został postrzelony przez ochroniarza. Przybył Doktor, oddał jej picie i wkrótce potem zniknęła z powodu usunięcia historii.([[Wielki Wybuch|TV:Wielki Wybuch]]) Dziewczyna, która czekała W jednej z linii czasowych Amy została opuszczona na trzydzieści sześć na Apalapucii. Amy prawie oszalała z samotności. Stworzyła robota, któremu nadała imię Rory. Gdy Doktor i Rory przybyli, odmówiła pomocy w uratowniu jej młodszej wersji, jednak po rozmowie ze sobą młodszą zmieniła swoje zdanie, ale chciała także zostać uratowana. Doktor zdradził ją; tylko jedna z nich mogła zostać uratowana. Starsza Amy zginęła na Apalapucii, a Rory i młoda Amy mogli żyć dalej razem.([[Dziewczyna, która czekała|TV:Dziewczyna, która czekała]]) Ślub River Song W pewnej linii czasowej Doktor nie zginął nad jeziorem Silencio i stały punkt w czasie został zmieniony. Amy dowodziła grupą, do której należeli Rory i River. Miała swój gabinet w pociągu i rysowała rysunki dotyczące prawdziwej linii czasowej by ją zapamiętać. Jednak Rory'ego rozpoznała dopiero później. Próbowali przywrócić normalny bieg czasu bez zabijania Doktora. Czas został przywrócony gdy Doktor i River wzięli ślub i ujawnił, że strzelała ona w Tesalectę. ([[Ślub River Song|TV:Ślub River Song]]) Osobowość Amy była śmiała, lekkomyślna i troszeczkę uparta. Miała ciężkie dzieciństwo, była sierotą wychowywaną przez jej ciotkę. Jej rodzice zostali wymazani z historii przez pękniecie w czasie, które znajdowało się w jej sypialni. Czuła się opuszczona przez Doktora. Bardzo rzadko mówiła o swoich uczuciach, była raczej ostrożna i nieufna. Trzymała na dystans nawet ludzi, o których się martwiła jak Rory'ego w ich wczesnej relacji ([[Zabijmy Hitlera|TV:Zabijmy Hitlera]], [[Jedenasta godzina|TV:Jedenasta godzina]],[[Wampiry w Wenecji|TV:Wampiry w Wenecji]]) oraz Doktora gdy powrócił.([[Jedenasta godzina|TV:Jedenasta godzina]]) Doktor i Rory żartowali o jej szkockim pochodzeniu, ale ona także potrafiła z tego żartować.([[Jedenasta godzina|TV:Jedenasta godzina]],[[Dobry człowiek idzie na wojnę|TV:Dobry człowiek idzie na wojnę]], [[Zabijmy Hitlera|TV:Zabijmy Hitlera]], [[Bestia na dole|TV:Bestia na dole]], [[Zwycięstwo Daleków|TV:Zwycięstwo Daleków]], [[Planeta obłąkanych Daleków|TV:Planeta obłąkanych Daleków]]) Jako dziecko Amy była spokojna i troszczyła się o siebie. Modliła się do Mikołaja, aby pomógł jej z pęknięciem w jej ścianie i nie była zaskoczona spotkaniem Doktora. Bardzo chciała z nim podróżować. Gdy nie powrócił wyrosła na cyniczną i agresywną młodą kobietę.([[Jedenasta godzina|TV:Jedenasta godzina]]) Amy zwykle podchodziła lekceważąco do niebezpieczeństwa ([[Planeta obłąkanych Daleków|TV:Planeta obłąkanych Daleków]]) z wyjątkiem jej traumatycznego przeżycia w Bizancjum. Amy była także flirciarą. W Leadworth pracowała jako kissogram. Przyciągała do siebie Doktora, ([[Jedenasta godzina|TV:Jedenasta godzina]]) Vincenta van Gogha ([[Vincent i Doktor|TV:Vincent i Doktor]]) oraz rzymskich żołnierzy a Stonehenge.([[Otwarcie Pandoriki|TV:Otwarcie Pandoriki]]) Raz próbowała uwieść Doktora. ([[Kamienne ciała|TV:Kamienne ciała]]) Rory twierdził, że nie zdał na prawa jazdy za pierwszym razem tylko przez jej krótką spódniczkę.([[Space|TV:Space]]) Nie miała problemu z byciu nagą w obecności Doktora po mutacji w kobietę motyla, która została odwrócona.([[Supernature|KOMIKS:Supernature]]) Amy była także niespokojna i samotna. Była często zostawiana sama przez ciocię Sharon, która odmawiała jej pomocy z jej lękami dotyczącymi pęknięcia w ścianie. Po jej spotkaniu z Doktorem miała obsesję na punkcie jej "Obdartego Doktora" i wierzyła, że jest on prawdziwy, nawet gdy wszyscy mówili jej, że go sobie wymyśliła. Gryzła psychiatrów, którzy próbowali jej to wmówić. Mimo tego troszczyła się o swoją przyjaciółkę (i córkę) Mels, gdy ta sprawiała problemy w szkole. Na początku miała lekko lekceważący stosunek do Rory'ego. Dopiero później zaczęła go szanować. Gdy dorosła zrozumiała, że bardzo kocha swojego męża, a Doktor jest jej najlepszym przyjacielem.([[Lądowanie na księżycu|TV:Lądowanie na księżycu]]) Czuła, że mogłaby ze wszystkim sobie poradzić.([[Kompleks boga|TV:Kompleks boga]]) Pomimo tego, że była twarda zewnętrznie, nie zawsze skrywała swoje emocje i czuła się zdewastowana, gdy odczuwała stratę osób, na których jej zależało jak np. Rory, Mels, Vincent van Gogh. Płakała gdy Doktor zostawiał ją na Ziemi razem z Rorym.([[Kompleks boga|TV:Kompleks boga]]) Gdy odkryła, że po pobycie na Demon's Run nie może mieć więcej dzieci, Amy chciała, aby Rory od niej odszedł i ułożył sobie szczęśliwsze życie z kimś innym.([[Planeta obłąkanych Daleków|TV:Planeta obłąkanych Daleków]]) Gdy podróżowała z Doktorem zachowywała się bardzo bohatersko. Ratowała życie Doktorowi, Rory'emu, River i innym. Była skłonna pozostawać w szponach wrogów, aby jej przyjaciele mieli szansę uciec.([[Czas aniołów|TV:Czas aniołów]], [[Lądowanie na księżycu|TV:Lądowanie na księżycu]]) Dorastała przy pęknięciu w czasie w jej sypialni, które usuwało istoty z historii używając jedynie jej wspomnień. Amy wiedziała, że czas może zostać przepisany i miała nadzieję, że w ten sposób mogą uniknąć śmierci Doktora.([[Niemożliwy astronauta|TV:Niemożliwy astronauta]], [[Ślub River Song|TV:Ślub River Song]]) Amy pamiętała także inne linie czasowe. (TV''Ślub River Song'', [[Night and the Doctor:Good Night|TV:Night and the Doctor:Good Night]]) Amy pokazywała swoją bezwzględność w alternatywnej linii czasowej zabiła Madame Kovarian, gdy ta poprosiła ją o pomoc powołując się na to, że Doktor na pewno by ją uratował, Amy odpowiedziała, że jego tutaj nie ma. Zabójstwo Madame Kovarian była zemstą Amy za zabranie jej małej Melody. Jednak później miała wyrzuty sumienia.([[Ślub River Song|TV:Ślub River Song]]) Najgorszym lękiem Amy było bycie "Dziewczyną, która czekała", wynikało to z jej dzieciństwa, gdy czekała na Doktora by powrócił i zabrał ją na wycieczkę swoją TARDIS. Lęk ten przeniósł się do jej dorosłego życia, martwiąc się o dzień, w którym Doktor zniknie z jej życia, a ona znowu będzie na niego czekała, chociaż on nigdy do niej nie powróci.([[Kompleks boga|TV:Kompleks boga]], [[Dinozaury na statku kosmicznym|TV:Dinozaury na statku kosmicznym]]) Podczas jej podróży z Doktorem Amy przyznała, że zrezygnowała ze swojej ostatniej pracy, ponieważ nie może się ustatkować, ponieważ ciągle nasłuchuje odgłosu materializującej się TARDIS, i Doktor zabiera ją i Rory'ego na kolejną przygodę.([[Dinozaury na statku kosmicznym|TV:Dinozaury na statku kosmicznym]]) Pozostałe informacje Umiejętności Amy potrafiła posługiwać się mieczem. ([[Klątwa czarnej plamy|TV:Klątwa czarnej plamy]]). Potrafiła otworzyć zamek używając swojej wsuwki do włosów.([[Bestia na dole|TV:Bestia na dole]]) Amy potrafiła powiedzieć, o czym myślą inni ludzie, gdy Doktor nic nie mówił ona wiedziała o czym myśli.([[Planeta obłąkanych Daleków|TV:Planeta obłąkanych Daleków]]). Amy potrafiła z łatwością wyszukać informacje na statku Silurian.([[Dinozaury na statku kosmicznym|TV:Dinozaury na statku kosmicznym]]) Pomimo, że Amy dobierała swoje prace patrząc na cechy swojego charakteru (kissogram, modelka), była ona bardzo inteligentna, potrafiła rozwiązać różne problemy poprzez obserwację i analizę otoczenia. Śmierci * Amy popełniła samobójstwo we śnie po śmierci Rory'ego, po czym umarła ponownie gdy Doktor wysadził TARDIS w kolejnym śnie, aby powrócić rzeczywistości.([[Wybór Amy|TV:Wybór Amy]]) * Amy została przypadkowa zabita przez Autona Rory'ego, jednak została uzdrowiona w Pandorice.([[Otwarcie Pandoriki|TV:Otwarcie Pandoriki]],[[Wielki Wybuch|TV:Wielki Wybuch]]) * Starsza wersja Amu umarła, aby jej młodsza wersja mogła zostać z Rorym.([[Dziewczyna, która czekała|TV:Dziewczyna, która czekała]]) * Amy i Rory skoczyli z dachu budynku Winter Quay, aby stworzyć paradoks, który sprawiłby, że Rory nigdy nie zostałby cofnięty w czasie przez płaczące anioły, a one zostałyby zniszczone.([[Anioły na Manhattanie|TV:Anioły na Manhattanie]]) * Amy została cofnięta w czasie przez płaczące anioły i umarła ze starości. W tym przypadku była to śmierć ostateczna, nieodwracalna. Wygląd Amy miała bardzo długie nogi, o czym Doktor wspomniał podczas przedstawiania jej przed prezydentem Stanów Zjednoczonych.([[Niemożliwy astronauta|TV:Niemożliwy astronauta]] Clara Oswald także zwróciła uwagę na jej długie nogi, gdy zobaczyła jej zdjęcie na ekranie w TARDIS.([[Clara and the TARDIS|TV:Clara and the TARDIS]]) Amy miała miedziano rude włosy, piegi i brązowe oczy. Często zakładała krótkie spódniczki i kryjące rajstopy lub legginsy. Malowała paznokcie na różne kolory, ale bardzo często był to czerwony. Przez wiele osób była uważana za piękną, pracowała jako kissogram, a później jako modelka. Swoim wyglądem zwróciła uwagę Rory'ego Williamsa, za którego później wyszła. Vincent van Gogh powiedział, że jest ona słodka i mogliby mieć razem gromadkę dzieci. Pod koniec swoich podróży z Doktorem zwykła nosić okulary podczas czytania.([[Anioły na Manhattanie|TV:Anioły na Manhattanie]]) Kategoria:Postacie gatunku ludzkiego Kategoria:Postacie z 5 sezonu nowej serii Kategoria:Postacie z 6 sezonu nowej serii Kategoria:Postacie z 7 sezonu nowej serii Kategoria:Towarzysze